Kotaro's Lonely Night
by Caitlinfk
Summary: So you guys are about to get married, but Kotaro is a bit worried and began doubting himself if he truly deserves your love. You sense this and decide to test him. What will you find out about him? Will he back off and run away? Or will he stand his ground and protect you like he said he would? Find out by reading! I hope you like it! Oh, and don't forget to review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! So, I am new to this entire fanfiction writing so bear with me! I have been reading quite a lot of fanfiction as of lately and I have been thinking of writing my own. I am not the best writer, but I hope you guys can enjoy the story nonetheless.**

 **When this is typed: (MC) it means that the other characters are talking to you.**

It was three o'clock in the morning and Kotaro hasn't come back home. I haven't seen him all day because he had to run an errand to see Goemon and Saizo. As we were going to get married in 3 months he wanted to tell them, as I couldn't go now because I was busy getting things done for Hanzo.

I woke up hearing footsteps outside in the hall. I heard him stop in front of the bedroom door. I could already tell that Kotaro just got home, I glanced at the clock telling me it was 5 after three.

I tucked half of my head under the covers when I heard the door slide open softly with the slight sound of Kotaro walking toward me following.

I felt his hand being placed on my waist as I felt my face turn a little warm.

"(MC), I'm sorry I got home so late. I missed you so much and I want to hold you right now. But you're sleeping and I don't want to wake you…"

I heard his voice trail off with the sound of his footsteps departing.

I turned around to see him staring at me with a sad look in his eyes. It was like he was about to fall and shatter into pieces if I didn't do something. It just hurt me to even look at him.

"Kotaro… come here, I'm awake" I said

He slowly walked over to me and laid on top of me while slowly pulling off the belt that held my night gown in place.

"K-Kotaro…! W-What're you do-"I said as he pushed his lips to mine.

As he pulled away the moon light came into the room and I could see him clearly. His eyes filled with desire and loneliness as he moved closer, closing the gap between us.

"(MC) please…" He said while embracing me.

"Kotaro…"

 **I'm still trying to work through with this story, I think that it will end up long so please stick with me and my horrible writing! I hope you like the story line, and please review so that you guys can help me fix my writing. Also, please send me ideas and other fanfiction on other Shall We Date? Games that you would like to read, and other anime's that you would also like to read too. Thanks! I will upload the next chapter within three days!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! So, I am new to this entire fanfiction writing so bear with me! I have been reading quite a lot of fanfiction as of lately and I have been thinking of writing my own. I am not the best writer, but I hope you guys can enjoy the story nonetheless.**

 **When this is typed: (MC) it means that the other characters are talking to you.**

I closed my eyes and waited for him to touch me and send bolts of electricity through my body. But nothing came.

I slowly opened my eyes and found him staring at me intently.

"W-What is it?" I asked. I looked up at him sweat beading down his broad chest. He had a strange expression on his face as I asked him what was wrong.

"A-Ah! Nothing (MC)! U-Um I'm going to take a shower" He said as he abruptly stood up. Leaving me with my nightgown half off hanging from one of my shoulders, leaving me in confusion.

I got up from bed and carefully and smoothly took off the rest of my nightgown and silently followed him into the bath. "What am I going to do…she's too innocent and yet, I showed that side of me to her. I should really wait, but I want to feel her so bad." He said to himself as he sat quietly in the bath. I watched him as he turned around to see me.

I slowly walked him, finally making my decision. "Kotaro…" I said.

I carefully watched him get up, and walking towards me. He grabbed my hand and pulled me to the bath. He carefully carried me into the bath and sat next to me. Confused, I asked him "Kotaro, are you going to do anything?"

He looked at me and finally said to me "I don't want you to leave me…Last night I saw you talking with Saizo and Goemon. You looked really happy." I thought he had gone to sleep because he as exhausted the night. Goemon and Saizo came to make sure he was okay.

I softly smile at him and sat on his lap. I watched him as he became surprised of my sudden moves, and kissed him firmly on his lips. Making them part, I inserted my tongue into his mouth, exploring every crevasse and space that I could reach. As a reward, I got a little moan out of him. "Kotaro, you're the only man I would ever need"

I slowly brought my hand down and found it surprisingly hard as I gently caressed the tip while breaking away from the kiss into a small smile.

He calmly smiled back at me and started caressing my chest, only slightly grazing my right nipple. I felt it harden against his touch as he bent down to kiss it. I felt his tongue swallowing my nipple as he gently held me above the water.

I looked at him as he gently caressed me and locked eyes with him. Embarrassed I looked away. "What? Are you embarrassed?" He whispered in my ear while smoothly moving his hand and touching my most sensitive spot.

"Ah! K-Kotaro!" I stammered as I looked back at him, looking at me with a smirk. "What is it my Princess?" As he gently moved his fingers I and out. I shut my eyes in embarrassment and leaned closer into him, burying my face in his chest.

I could feel him touching me everywhere. My body was on fire. I opened my eyes and saw right below my face was his beautiful manliness. I moved my head down and gently kissed the tip and slowly made my way down to the base and back up again. Shocked, Kotaro moved me back a bit.

"What's wrong?" I asked him as I looked at him with a little pink shade in his cheeks. "N-Nothing…" He replied looking embarrassed as ever.

I smiled at him and told him "Well, if it's nothing then why stop me" I moved closer to him again, this time gently holding his manliness and moving my head up and down. Swallowing the entire head into my mouth.

"A-Ahhhh! (MC)!" He screamed my name as I felt something warm in my mouth. I gently took my mouth away letting his warmness linger in my mouth. I looked at him and licked my hand while swallowing it all. I looked back at him and saw him moving closer to me.

"(MC)…Please, let me make you mine." I looked up at him and stared into his pleading eyes and slowly nodded. He carried me to the bed and softly laid me down.

"Kotaro…are you sure you want me" I quietly asked him as he positioned himself in front of me. "(MC), you're the only woman I would ever need" Stealing my line as I felt him slowly push into me. Feeling pain, I arched my back to get more comfortable as he came into me.

"Does it hurt?" He asked me as he laid on top of me feeling the entire thing inside me.

"A little, but please, move" I told him. He looked at me and smiled as he started to move in and out of me.

It hurt, but I could also feel pleasure rising in me. I looked back up at him with teary eyes feeling his warmth surrounding me.

Soon enough, all I could feel was sweet pleasure running through me. I was going to come for my first time. I could feel it coming as I screamed out his name as he pushed one last thrust into me filling me with his juice.

He slowly pulled out satisfied. I was exhausted and I could barely move, but using every bit of my strength I moved closer to him. Burying my face in his chest and slowly falling asleep in his arms.

 **Hey guys! So, I know that I haven't uploaded in a while. I had some trouble going on and my brain wasn't cooperating with me. The next chapter will be up within a day because this one is so late. This story will carry on for about maybe 4 more chapters or more. If you guys have any ideas you would like to share with me, please send me a message and I will message you back as soon as I can to see if I can add it into the story. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I'll see you guys next chapter!**

 **Caitlinfk~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! So, I am new to this entire fanfiction writing so bear with me! I have been reading quite a lot of fanfiction as of lately and I have been thinking of writing my own. I am not the best writer, but I hope you guys can enjoy the story nonetheless.**

 **When this is typed: (MC) it means that the other characters are talking to you.**

I woke up with the sound of Kotaro's voice "(MC)~ (MC)~C'mon Goemon and Saizo and Lord Hanzo are here!" Feeling sleepy I pulled the sheets over my head. "Hmm…What would wake you up?" I heard him say behind me. I felt a little lightbulb go off in my head giving me an idea.

"Kotaro…I want you right now" I said while turning around and looking at him. "(MC) we have guests, maybe tonight." He told me. "Go get dressed, I'll help you." I pouted and said ok.

Kotaro picked me up from the futon on the floor that we made love on last night. He set me down on the couch in our room. I winced at the slight pain the ran through my lower half because of last night. He noticed that and looked at me worried.

"Ah, it's nothing!" I said cheerfully. He undid my sash making my nightgown fall to the floor, exposing my body. He stood there for a while, looking me over. I stared into his eyes and moved closer, pressing my body against him, pushing him down onto the floor.

"(MC)?! W-What are you doing? We can't right now, wait till night fall."

"No! I want you now. Can't you see that I'm already so turned on, just by you undressing me?" I asked him leaning back and spreading my legs to show him.

I heard him gulp and said "Ok, but only a little". He moved closer and closer the distance between, us locking lips and slowly rubbing his fingers between my legs.

Letting out a moan, I break the kiss and look at his eyes. He smiles back at me and brings his head down. Using his tongue, I feel it going inside, moving inside.

I pulled his hair a little, making him wince, but only for a second did he pause. His tongue and hands moving together touching me everywhere. All I could feel was sweet pleasure.

"K-Kotaro!" I screamed out as I climaxed. I opened my eyes to see his beautiful face smiling at me and pressing his lips to mine. "Mmm…mmmm"

"(MC)… let's get you cleaned up and dressed." I nodded getting up and walking toward the dresser.

Suddenly I couldn't think straight. Immediately placing my hand over my mouth, I ran to the bathroom. Kneeling at the toilet, spewing my dinner from last night.

I finally felt better and went to the sink and washed out my mouth. _What just happened? Am I sick?_

I didn't know what to think anymore. All I knew for sure was that something was going to happen. Something huge.

 **Hey everyone! This was a short chapter and I plan on including Goemon, Saizo, and Hanzo into the next few chapters. Sorry guys, I was busy throughout the day and am exhausted. I was going to push this chapter and upload it tomorrow, but I told you guys in one day that I'll upload. So, I did! Yay! Anyways, please send me ideas for new scenarios. Right now, I am working on a new one, which will be uploaded sometime this week. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and don't forget to review and message me! See you next chapter(: ...By the way I'll upload the next chapter by Friday.**

 **PS: Hi again! I just wanted to let you guys know that if you want a fanfiction made, based on a certain game, or anime, please message me. If I know of it, I will try to make one for you. If I don't then I'll try it out. I really hope you guys will stick with me! Alright see you next chapter!**

 **Caitlinfk~**


End file.
